Enigma
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Para você, ele sempre foi muito simples. MELLOxNEAR PRESENTE PRA RAY


**Enigma**

Eu ainda me lembro.

Eu não posso mais te falar. Não estou mais aí, e nem ele. Mas não tem importância. Agora eu só observo. Como sempre fiz. Só lamento não ter podido vê-los um pouco mais. Assisti-los. Como um tipo de história triste, daquelas que te fazem sentir vontade de chorar, mas não parece certo derramar lágrimas, porque os próprios personagens não derramam.

Mesmo assim, só pra te irritar, eu ainda me lembro. Eu ainda sei.

* * *

Por muito tempo, na Wammy's House, eu não o conheci.

Mas eu conhecia você.

Todos conheciam. Você; seus brinquedos, suas melhores notas e sua pele excessivamente pálida. O vício em enrolar sucessivamente as madeixas, os olhos brilhando de indiferença. As roupas e os cabelos e o jeito branco. A voz branca. Você era todo claro.

E então ele veio.

Ele sempre esteve lá, na verdade. Mas ele era só o _segundo lugar_, e nunca me preocupei em saber nada ao seu respeito.

Foi numa partida de futebol que o conheci.

Ele jogava bem, eu pensava, mas agora sei que não era isso. Ele não era especialmente bom, mas ele corria atrás da bola o tempo todo e os olhos dele brilhavam _tanto, tanto, tanto_ que as outras crianças saíam da frente. E então ele marcava um gol e ele nunca comemorava com os outros. Ele sorria e ele continuava porque ainda não tinha _ganhado_. E quando ele ganhava, eu lhe dava os parabéns, com um sorriso tranqüilo que logo se tornou automático ao falar com ele.

E quando ele decidiu que eu era um bom goleiro, ele passou a vir me chamar, naquela sala quase sempre vazia a não ser por nós dois. Você brincava com os seus bonecos e dados e quebra-cabeças e eu jogava videogames, e nós éramos errados quando ele chegava lá, os olhos azuis brilhando _tanto_ que ofuscavam o resto do rosto. E eu ria e desligava o videogame e me levantava. E ele ria de volta.

E você erguia os olhos do quebra-cabeça e observava.

E aí ele parava de sorrir e te encarava.

Foi naquela época que o seu branco se manchou.

* * *

_Manchado_. Eu percebi, ele não.

Mas você estava. Eu notei isso. Você começou a fazer coisas que eu não sabia que era capaz. Você passou a levantar os olhos para mim e me observar quase com interesse, quando ele vinha me buscar. Você passou a olhar pela janela quando nós estávamos lá fora, quando nós jogávamos e ele ganhava e os olhos dele brilhavam. E você via os olhos dele, você via _tanto_, porque os olhos dele brilhavam _tanto_ e você não conseguia parar de olhar.

Às vezes, quando nós entrávamos novamente na Wammy's House, você continuava a olhar. Era preso naquela imagem, no terreno do orfanato _depois dele_. Porque você tinha aprendido, melhor do que eu, que ele era alguém que marcava um _antes_ e _depois_ em tudo que tocava, em tudo que _encarava_ com aqueles olhos azuis.

E você, com o tempo, viciou-se.

Tornou-se obcecado, naquela indiferença usual. Por todos os _antes_ e _depois_ que ele causava, por decorá-los, por tê-los para si. E os tinha, os observava, sugava-os naquelas observações que pareciam tão insignificantes. Insignificância, aquela, que te tirou toda a sanidade, ou o que ainda restava dela.

Eu tinha doze anos quando percebi que a mancha em seu mundo branco era azul. Da cor dos olhos dele.

* * *

Os cabelos dourados e lisos que quase cobriam os olhos. Os próprios, azuis e brilhando _tanto_, da mesma forma como os seus não sabiam fazer. A voz, que muitas vezes era inútil. Tinha o papel substituído pelo olhar. E os gestos. Os gestos que o compunham, que permitiam que fizesse o que queria. Os gestos que, muitas vezes, agiam por si só.

Para você, ele sempre foi muito simples.

E, mesmo assim, naqueles momentos em que ele passava na sala para me buscar, lá estava você. Lá estavam os seus olhos. E você observava e observava e observava.

Às vezes, ele te encarava de volta. E foi naqueles momentos que eu soube que você já não podia mais seguir sem isso.

* * *

Ele nunca falou sobre você.

Apenas te encarava com ódio, nas vezes em que vinha me buscar naquela sala. Mas nunca me explicou. Nunca sequer o ofendeu, nem uma única vez que fosse. Nunca te bateu. A única coisa que ele fazia era parar e olhar. Depois, me chamava, indo em direção à porta.

Uma vez, eu te perguntei.

Perguntei por que ele te odiava tanto.

E a resposta foi _É porque Mello tem inveja_. _É por isso que me odeia._

E eu ri.

Você, Near, era um estúpido.

* * *

Porque, naquelas horas em que você tentava decorar os olhos dele, ele também te observava.

* * *

Ele nunca te entendeu.

Não era ódio que o movia, apenas curiosidade. Ele te encarava com aquela raiva quando vinha me chamar pro jogo para te _olhar_. Porque era tudo em você; aquela sua estranha mania com os brinquedos, o jeito de enrolar uma mecha de cabelo (que parecia ser _sempre_ a mesma), a aparente indiferença.

E ele encarava os seus dedos pálidos contornando as peças e buscava um _motivo_. Porque você não tinha um _antes_ e _depois_ em nada, você só _estava ali_ e não mudava e modificava nada e por isso era _fascinante_. Tão fascinante que, você nunca reparou, mas os olhos de Mello nunca brilhavam _tanto_ como quando te encaravam.

* * *

Às vezes, eu perguntava.

"_Mello, o que você tem contra o Near?"_

E ele ria.

_Mello_ nunca odiou sua indiferença.

_Mello_ nunca odiou você.

Ele era obcecado, só isso.

* * *

Você sabia explicar cada detalhe dele. Ele não conseguiria te descrever nem _ligeiramente_.

Mas você era estúpido.

_Por que ele te odiava? Porque ele tinha inveja. Por que ele não trabalhou com você? Porque se sentiu humilhado. Por que ele come tanto chocolate? Porque é uma forma de escape._

Estava certo, é claro. Menos sobre _uma coisa_.

Um _detalhe_.

Eu descobri isso depois da Wammy's House. Quando ele se jogou no meu sofá, a cicatriz hedionda no rosto, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, calmo. Eu sabia que merecia uma explicação. Um cara não procura um amigo de anos com um enorme ferimento na cara se a coisa não for séria. Sentei-me em frente a ele, observando suas mãos despentearem os fios dourados.

Mas a única coisa em que consegui pensar foi que a resposta para _Por que Mello usa um crucifixo?_ Era _Porque ele tem fé_.

"_Mello?"_

Ele tirou um chocolate do bolso. O crucifixo balançou com o movimento.

"_O que foi, Matt?"_

"_Você acredita em Deus?"_

Um riso.

"_Sei lá. E você?"_

Dei de ombros.

"_Pra mim, não faz diferença. Deve ser uma questão de fé."_

Ele gargalhou, mais alto do que antes. Levantou uma das mãos até a altura dos olhos e permaneceu ali, observando o crucifixo.

"É, acho que tem razão. De qualquer forma, não é por isso que uso essa coisa."

Era típico dele, adivinhar minha dúvida. Não me surpreendi. Apenas ergui as sobrancelhas.

"_Por que, então?"_

Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que era tão doentio que eu já havia me acostumado. Então, para minha surpresa, pegou o crucifixo entre os dedos, levando-o até os lábios.

E _lambeu_.

"_Já ouviu essa, Matt?"_ murmurou, os olhos cerrados, quase em êxtase. _"É um pouco clichê, mas faz sentido. As pessoas costumam dizer que "fé é um salto no escuro"."_

E aí, eu soube.

_Um salto no escuro._

A fé tinha o seu gosto.

* * *

Nas últimas horas antes de nossas mortes, posso dizer que ambos pensamos em você.

"_Cara,"_ falei, rindo, antes de caminhar até o carro. "_você é louco."_

_"Eu nunca te disse o contrário."_

Foi há muito tempo que ele se perdeu na idéia de te decifrar.

* * *

E agora, eu vejo.

Eu vejo as suas mãos, agarradas a um chocolate, e sei que você come devagar porque não quer que acabe. Eu vejo os seus olhos que nunca vão brilhar. E eu vejo as pessoas, aquelas pessoas que teimam em ser diferentes, aquelas pessoas que você teme. Aquelas pessoas que você não entende porque você só entende a ele e ele não está mais aí. Aquelas pessoas _imprevisíveis_, insuportavelmente imprevisíveis, porque nenhuma delas é imprevisível como ele, nenhuma delas é _simples_.

Você odeia essas pessoas, odeia cada uma delas por não pode odiá-las como odeia a ele. Porque nenhuma delas quer te decifrar, nenhuma delas se perdeu na sua escuridão. E olhar para elas é como se olhar no espelho, porque elas, _todas_ elas tem os mesmos olhos sem emoções, os olhos inexpressivos e indiferentes e que não brilham _tanto_ quanto os dele.

Eu vejo que você parou de erguer a cabeça dos brinquedos porque, afinal, você precisa deles, não é? Porque ele era tão simples quanto eles, tão simples e tão fascinante que te fazia olhar. E olhar, olhar, olhar.

E agora, você não pode mais observar.

E eu vejo que você já não existe mais.

* * *

No final, vocês foram um enigma bem fácil de resolver.

* * *

N/A: Cara, eu não sei nem o que dizer. Só que, afinal, pra alguma coisa essa fic serviu: Antes eu achava que não levava jeito pro yaoi, agora _tenho certeza_ que não. Puta coisa COMPLICADA de desenvolver! A Abracadabra mencionou que está mais para shounen-ai e eu concordo; mas cara, cês não sabem o sacrifício que foi pra isso aqui não virar OUTRA Wammy's-centred. Well.

Agora... Espero que você goste, Ray. Eu acabei demorando muito pra terminar, mas enfim... A fic é sua, você merece. Na verdade, você merecia uma bem melhor, mas está além da minha capacidade HAHAHA. Enfim XD


End file.
